Life goes on
by egoofy34
Summary: Sequel to Blink of an Eye. Picks up one month later. FLack/OC; DL ; MP b/c I am in denial ; Stella/OC. Please read in review.
1. Chapter 1

One month after the wedding Lindsay returned to the lab full time. Everyone was happy to have her back, everyone except Sarah. Lindsay was Sarah's best friend but Sarah was not dumb, she could do the math. Suddenly there was an extra person in the lab. Sarah was convinced that soon or later she would get the boot. She loved living in New York. She loved working in the lab and she especially loved the people she worked with. The thought of having to find another job was more than she cared to think about. She let out a small sigh as she tried to block it from her mind. The sigh had been louder than she meant it to be and it caused the person lying next to her to wake.

"Morning sunshine." A very sleepy Flack said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "What are you doing up so early?" Flack asked as he glanced at the clock.

"Can't sleep. I am sorry that I woke you."

"Don't be. Something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No everything is fine."

"Nice try. You have to be the worse lair I have ever met." Flack said with a smirk. "Talk to me, what is bothering you? Does it have anything to do with Lindsay coming back to work?" The look on Sarah's face told him that he had hit the nail on the head.

"How do you do that?"

"I am a detective, remember?" Flack pulled her a little closer. "You have been, I don't know, distant since Lindsay came back to work. I thought you two were friends?"  
"We are. I am closer to her than anyone else here." Flack raised his eyebrows. "Okay well maybe not every one." Flack laughed. "It's just with her being back, working full time, I am afraid that things are going to change."

"Change? How would they change?"

"Do the math Don, there is one too many people in the lab."

"Oh. So you think that just because Lindsay is back, Mac is going to fire you?"

"Something like that."

"That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. There is no way that Mac is going to fire you. I know that you have only been here a few months, but you are a valuable asset to the team and Mac knows that."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I am. Plus I don't think that Lindsay would let that happen." Flack pushed Sarah over on her back and began kissing her lips. They finally pulled apart breathless. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that Lindsay convinced you to come out with that night?"

"Oh, just once or twice." Sarah joked, before pulling him into another kiss.

_Flashback…_

_The team was having a great time at the bar. Mac was glad that his team was letting loose, having fun. Lindsay and Danny had just left and Sheldon was teaching Stella how to play pool, when Flack walked back to the table where Sarah was sitting quietly by herself. _

_"Hey, having fun?"_

_"Yeah, I am glad that Lindsay asked me to come. I really do not have many friends in the city yet."_

_"Well you have you have seven friends now. The lab is more like a family. We will do anything for anybody."_

_Flack and Sarah talked for several more hours. They talked about everything. Flack could not believe how easy it was to talk to Sarah. The continued to talk until Sarah realized that they were the only ones left in the bar. _

_"Wow, it has been a while since I closed down a bar." Sarah laughed as they got up to leave._

_"Let me walk you home." _

_"I can take care of myself. It is not that far."  
"Now, what kind of detective would I be if I let a single woman walk home by herself at 2am?" They both laughed and headed for Sarah's apartment. _

_They walked in silence. Sarah could not believe how her life had changed in just a few short weeks. Just 4 weeks ago she was working for the Kentucky State Crime lab in Lexington and now she walking the streets of New York with a handsome NYPD Detective. She felt a chill run down her spine when she felt his hand brush hers as they walked. _

_"Well this is it." Sarah said as they reached her apartment building._

_"Well, Sarah I have had a great time tonight. I am really glad you came out with us tonight."_

_"I did too. I am glad that Lindsay asked me. Uh, maybe we could, I don't know, do this again some time?" Sarah looked down at the ground, clearly blushing. For Sarah it seemed like an eternity had passed as she stood there waiting for Flacks answer. In reality it only took Flack a few second to lift her chin with his fingers and pull her into a deep and passionate kiss. They broke apart once air became necessary._

_"Does that answer your question?" Flack asked, as Sarah tried to remember what she had asked. "How about dinner tomorrow?"_

_"That would great." _


	2. Chapter 2

If Sarah was not worried as it was about losing her job, the next day at work Mac sent everybody out in the field except her. Danny and Lindsay had a DB in central park and Stella and Hawkes were processing a hit and run in Queens. Sarah tried to tell herself that it was just an over sight or just luck of the draw but the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it was something more. She had been staring at her computer for about a couple hours when her cell phone rang.

"Scott."

"Sarah, it's Mac. Could I see you in my office?"

"Uh, yeah. I be there in a few seconds." Sarah hung up the phone and began to panic. _This is it. He sent everyone else out so that he could fire me in private. _

A few seconds later Sarah knocked on Mac's office door.

"Come in Sarah. Have a seat." Sarah thought for a moment she might get sick. "You okay, you look a little pale?"

"I am fine. You wanted to see me about something?" Her tone was a little harsher than she would have liked, but the thought of him being concerned about her when he was about to fire her was infuriating.

"Well as I am sure you know, today is your six month anniversary with the lab. As required with all new hires I am obligated to give you a six month evaluation. It is really just a formality. It is basically something that goes in your file. I can go over it with you if you would like but there is nothing in there that you don't already know. It just says that in the six months you have been here you have proven to be a valuable asset to the team and that it is my opinion that you be taken off probation and placed on immediate permanent status. Which means you can work crime scenes by yourself now."

"You know Mac, all this crap about the lab being a family was just, what? Some kind a cruel... Wait a minute did you say permanent status?" Sarah who clearly had not been listening to what Mac was saying was sitting on the couch with a very confused look on her face.

"Yes, Sarah, permanent status. What did you think I was talking about, because you were clearly not listening to me?"

"I am so sorry. I just thought, well I thought that with Lindsay back and everything..."

"You thought that with Lindsay back what?"

"I can do the math Mac, you currently have one to many CSI's on you staff."

"So you thought that just because Lindsay came back full time, that I was going to fire you?"

"Well..." No matter how many times Flack told her she was crazy and no matter how many times she told herself that she was wrong, it was not until Mac said it did she realize that how dumb it sounded.

"Lets clear this up right here and now." Mac cleared his throat. "Yes there is one extra person in the lab now, but that is not a bad thing. The truth is, even before Lindsay was shot," Mac paused, he still found it difficult to discuss that day, "I was planning on hiring someone else. That day just sped up the process and it still took me almost a year before I found the right person for the job." He shot a smile at Sarah.

"I am sorry Mac. I just let my imagination get the best of me."

"Just remember you belong here, I choose you and I only choose the best and the brightest." Sarah stood up and Mac pulled her into a hug. "Promise me that the next time you have concerns that you will come see me."

"Okay, I will Mac."

"I tell you what, it is almost lunch time. Why don't I take you across the street to celebrate you new 'permanent' position as the New York Crime Lab?"

"That is not necessary Mac."

"I know, but I want to. It's my treat."

"Lindsay once told me never to say no when Mac is treating, because you never know when it will happen again." They both laughed.

"Well Lindsay is a very smart woman." With that two left the lab and headed across the street.

When the walked in the door, Sarah almost passed out from shock. There in front of her was the entire team. They were all standing below a giant 'Congrats Sarah' banner. She immediately felt tears forming in her eyes. Lindsay was the first to approach her.

"Congratulations Sarah. I remember how tough the first six months can be." Lindsay gave her friend a hug.

"Come here Newbie, let me get you a drink." Danny shouted from the bar.

"Daniel Messer. I told you to quit calling her 'newbie.' Surely you can come up with something better. Like, I don't know, her name."

"I don't know, not everybody can have the perfect nickname. Montana" Danny laughed and he left the bar and headed back to the table.

Sarah and Lindsay walked to the table, where Lindsay proceeded to slap Danny on the arm. Sarah pulled up a chair and sat next to Flack.

"Did you know about this?" Sarah whispered into his ear, once she realized that everybody else was busy in there own conversations.

"Not till this morning." Flack let out a small chuckle. "I told you that you were worried about nothing."

Stella, although in a conversation with Mac and Peyton could not help but spot the interaction between Sarah and Flack. _It is time for a girls night out. It is time I find out what is going on between those two, Stella thought to herself. _

Several hours later the entire team was back at work. Mac had treated again. It was the second time in less than six months and the lab was getting very accustomed to the idea.

A little while later, Stella found Lindsay and Sarah in the Lindsay's office.

"Hey Lindsay, how is your case coming along?"

"Not to bad, Danny is down in the AV lab with Adam going over some video from one of the traffic cams. I am waiting on some DNA results."

"That's good. Well, I was thinking that maybe we should plan a girls night out this weekend. It has been forever since we have done that. I can see if Peyton wants to go with us."

"Sounds like fun Stella." Sarah replied.

"I don't know. I will have to talk to Danny."

"What, being married now, means you cannot have any fun?" Stella smirked.

"Trust me when I say that staying home with Danny is more fun than anything we could possibly do." Lindsay said pointing to the three of them.

"That good, uh?" Stella laughed and Sarah blushed.

"You have no idea, Stella. No idea!"

A/N- Next Chapter is girls night out!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where are you ladies headed tonight?" Danny asked from the living room while Lindsay was in the bathroom getting ready. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Stella managed to get Lindsay to go out with them.

"Nothing special. A nice dinner and then back to Stella's for drinks and lots of girl talk."

"What time do you think you will be home?"  
"I was actually thinking that I might just crash at Stella's, if that is okay with you?" Lindsay paused and waited for his response. Within seconds Danny appeared in the bedroom.

"Crash at Stella's?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous Mr. Messer?"

"Not at all Mrs. Mess..." Danny lost all train of thought when Lindsay came out of the bathroom. "Wow! Montana you look, wow!"

"Why thank you."

"Are you sure it is just dinner and drinks with the girls?" Danny asked not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Positive. There is nothing wrong with..." Lindsay was cut off when Danny's lips crashed into hers. Danny's hands made quick use of the low cut top she was wearing.

"Danny, I am," kiss, "going to," kiss, "be late," kiss.

"I make it quick I promise." Danny smirked as he kissed her neck.

\

\

Stella, Peyton and Sarah were already seated at the table when Lindsay finally showed up.

"There you are. We were starting to think you stood us up." Stella said.

"Sorry guys, just running late."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the rather large red mark that is forming on your neck, would it?" Peyton smirked as she pointed at Lindsay's neck.

"Shit!" Lindsay blushed about 10 shades of red and buried her face in her hands. "I am going to kill him." The rest of the table laughed.

"It's okay Lindsay, you are a married woman after all."

The rest of the dinner was uneventful and they eventually made it back to Stella's. Once at Stella's the drinks and the gossip began to flow.

"So Lindsay, Danny just couldn't keep his hands off of you?" Stella asked as Lindsay poured another round of shots.

"What can I say, the man is an animal. I am pretty sure that is all he thinks about. Not that I am complaining." Lindsay laughed.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"I swear, he would take me in Mac's office if he thought he could get a way with it." Everyone except Peyton laughed, which did not go unnoticed by Sarah. Sarah watched as Peyton's face turned red.

"Oh man, don't even tell me! Seriously Peyton, in his office?" Sarah asked. "I am never going to be able to look at him the same way again." Stella and Lindsay seemed confused, but soon noticed that Peyton was blushing.

"You little devil!" Lindsay squealed. "I never would have thought Mac had it in him."

"There is a lot about Mac you do not know." Peyton said with a smirk.

"I bet there is." Lindsay laughed.

"Believe me when I say that I am not complaining either." Peyton took another shot.

"What about you Sarah? Any one special at home waiting for you?" Stella decided that it was time to start the fishing expedition. Sarah and Lindsay went quiet immediately. "Okay, spill Sarah who is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sarah said trying to hide a smile.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain NYPD Detective would it?" Peyton asked.

"Oh my god Sarah are you sleeping with Danny?" Lindsay asked as she poured another round of shots, to which all of them laughed.

"I was thinking more on the lines of one Donald Flack Jr." Peyton said as she downed the shot. Immediately Sarah blushed nefore taking another shot herself.

"I knew it. There is something going on between you and Flack." Sarah realized there was no point in lying, so she simply nodded.

"You did not know, you just assumed you knew." Lindsay replied.

"I did know. I knew something was up at your wedding. She blushed when he smiled at her walking down the aisle and then when Flack tried to 'object' she gave him a really dirty look."

"Okay I will give you the dirty look thing, you were standing right beside me; but how did you see me blush when you were behind me?" Sarah asked.

"I could just tell. So how long has this been going on?" Sarah looked over at Lindsay for help.

"You might as well tell her, she will not stop until she knows everything. Gossip is what she does best." Lindsay laughed and ducked as Stella through a pillow at her.

"So you knew?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"Of course I knew, I am not an idiot." Lindsay was pouring another round. _What is this round 6, no 7. Oh who cares, Lindsay thought to herself. _"Plus she told me."

"She told you? And you did not tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Yeah right, we tell each other everything. Then how come you have not told me about a certain new Lab Tech that you have been secretly seeing for three weeks now?" Stella's mouth dropped.

"What new lab tech? Stella are you holding out on us?" Peyton asked.

"Lindsay Ann Messer! I cannot believe that you just called me out like that."

"If you can't stand the heat."

"Seriously, what new lab tech?" Peyton asked again.

"His name is Ron Thompson. He started about a week before the wedding." Lindsay finally answered.

"You don't mean that really hot, really young, brown haired, blued eyed AV guy?" Peyton asked with her mouth open.

"He is not that young!" Stella replied. Lindsay held up two fingers with one hand, four fingers with the other hand, indicating that Ron was only 24 years old.

"Stella!" Peyton screamed. "I guess I should start calling you Mrs. Robinson." This time it was Peyton who was ducking as a pillow came flying at her.

"Ha, ha very funny Peyton. We are just having fun." Stella said as she tried to regain her composure. " Now if we could get back to Sarah, I still want to know how long she and Flack have been seeing each other?"

"Well if you must know, we have been dating for about 6 months now."

"Wait a minute, you have only worked here for six months."

"He asked me out or I should say I asked him out after he walked me home that night we all went out for drinks."

"So what is he like?" Stella asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well lets see, I now know that Danny is an animal." Lindsay blushed again. "That Mac likes to have sex in his office." Stella shook her head as she watched Peyton blush. "And apparently 24 years olds have energy to burn." Stella said laughing. "I now want to know what Flack is like?"

"Well I can't say that we have had sex in his office, but trust me when I say we are all very, very lucky women!" Lindsay poured another round.

"I will drink to that." Lindsay said as she held her shot glass up high. "To our guys! May there appetites never cease."

"Cheers!" Sarah, Peyton and Stella raised their shot glasses into the air. With a clinking of the glass the shots were downed. Lindsay looked down at the empty Tequila bottle and began to laugh.

Meanwhile across town...

"So what do you think that girls are talking about right now?" Danny asked as he got another beer for Flack and Mac, who had come over to watch the game.

"Why do I get the feeling we don't want to know." Mac replied.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The four women succeeded in drinking every ounce of alcohol in Stella's apartment. The next morning they were all awoken by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Oh god make it stop!" Stella yelled from the bedroom.

"Please don't let it be mine." Peyton yelled from the guest bedroom.

"I think it's Lindsay's." Sarah said from the floor. Lindsay grunted as she reached for the phone.

"This had better be important." Lindsay growled into the phone as she looked at the clock. It screamed 7:44am. She was not sure what time they went to bed but she was pretty sure she saw 3am.

"Lindsay?" Mac asked as he was not sure it was here. Lindsay immediately sat up, grabbing her head as the quick rise made her head feel like it was going to explode.

"Sorry Mac. Late night. What's up?"

"Are you feeling okay? I can call someone else."

"Trust me when I say that your other two choices," Lindsay said as she glanced at Sarah still lying on the floor and Stella who had walked into the living room, looking like death warmed over, "are not looking much better than me right now." Lindsay tried to let out a small chuckle, but soon regretted it.

"Okay than. A fishing boat just pulled a DB out of the river. Danny and I are on our way there now."

"Okay. I will there as soon as I can." Lindsay moaned as she closed her phone.

"I will make you some coffee." Stella said as she shot her friend a glance of sympathy.

Forty five minutes later Lindsay arrived at the crime scene.

"Man, Montana you look like crap." Danny said as he saw Lindsay walking towards them.

"Thanks, that is what every woman wants to hear her husband say." Lindsay smirked as Danny placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "And if you must know, I feel like crap too. Let's just say that it will be a long time before we have a girl's night out again." Both Mac and Danny laughed.

"Can I assume that Peyton is feeling pretty crappy this morning too?" Mac asked through his smile.

"Let's put it this way, there is not an ounce of alcohol left in Stella's apartment."

"What did you ladies talk about all night?" Danny asked.

"A little bit of everything." Lindsay shot a smile over to her boss, "And I do mean everything." Mac blushed and immediately walked away, leaving a very confused Danny behind.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you later cowboy. Now lets get this over with so." She said as she pointed to the dead body.

A couple hours later, Sarah finally made it to work. Granted she was 45 minutes late, but at least she was there, or at least her body was there. Flack let out a chuckle when he saw her in her office with her head lying on the desk.

"Rough night?" Flack asked.

"You have no idea." Sarah replied, never taking her head off the desk.

"So what did you ladies do last night? I just saw Linds and she looks about like you."

"We drank, we drank and we drank some more." Sarah winced as she lifted her head from her desk. "Plus I learned some things that I really wish I hadn't."

"Like what?" Flack asked.

"Let's just say that I will never be able to look at Mac's office the same ever again."

"What do you…" Flack paused as he realized what she was saying. "Really? His office?" Sarah simply nodded her head.

"And you know how you wanted to keep us a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am sorry to say that the secret is out. After about the sixth shot of tequila Stella started questioning me about us and I caved. I hope you are not mad?"

"Well it was bound to come out eventually." Flack said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah's shoulders. "Plus I might have let it slip to Danny and Mac last night as well."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since the girl's night out. All four women vowed to never drink alcohol again. The lab had been crazy lately. With Halloween just around the corner, they all seemed to be working extra hours. Sarah and Flack were still going strong and there was even an office pool as to when Flack would propose. Danny was convinced that it would never happen, but both Stella and Lindsay were sure that he would propose before the end of the year. As for Stella, she and Ron were still dating. _For something that was just suppose to be fun and not suppose to go anywhere, it sure appeared to be going somewhere, Lindsay thought to herself as she walked by Stella's office and saw the large bouquet of roses sitting there. _

Lindsay felt like crap. She had been sick for a couple days now and refused to go to the doctor. She returned to her office and tried to focus on the pile of paperwork on her desk, but her stomach had other plans. She laid her head on her desk and waited for the nausea to pass.

"Linds, you okay?" Sarah asked as she and Stella stuck their head into Lindsay's office.

"I feel like crap." Lindsay said as she slowly raised her head off her desk.

"You don't look so hot either." Stella replied.

"Jeez, thanks Stel." Lindsay smirked. "I felt like this yesterday morning also. Danny tried to get to me to go to the doctor. I told him no, but now I am not so sure." Stella reached over and checked to see if Lindsay had a fever.

"Doesn't appear that you have a fever. Maybe it was something you ate."

"Or maybe it is something else." Sarah paused as she tried to come up with a nice way of asking her next question. "Lindsay, not to get to personal but when was you last period?"

"Trust me when I say that is not it." Lindsay chuckled as she pulled her calender out of her purse. " I just had one..." Lindsay mouth fell open.

"Lindsay? You okay?" Stella asked.

"Oh my god. I am two weeks late. How did I not know that?"

"Well we have been really busy lately. Were you and Danny trying to get pregnant?" Sarah asked.

"No, but that does not mean we used protection every time either, so I guess it is possible. We have to get a test." Lindsay jumped up from her chair, only to be overcome with the urge to throw up. Lindsay bolted for the bathroom.

"I will go after her, you go find Peyton and tell her to meet us in the bathroom with a syringe so that we can test Lindsay's blood. It will be more accurate then one from the drug store." Stella said as she headed down the hall to find Lindsay.

Stella found Lindsay hugging a toilet in the locker room. She looked miserable. Stella got a wet towel and put it on her head. A few minutes later Sarah and Peyton arrived.

"So what is this I hear about someone being pregnant?" Peyton joked as she saw Lindsay still sitting on the floor near the toilet.

"Funny Peyton." Lindsay moaned from the floor.

"Give me you arm." Lindsay complied and held out her arm. Peyton draw out some blood and turned to leave. "I will run the test myself. I should have the results in about 20 minutes. Will you still be here when I get back?" Peyton laughed.

"Your just a barrel of laughs this morning aren't ya?" Lindsay growled. Peyton was still laughing as she left the locker room.

About 15 minutes later the three women were back in Lindsay's office. Sarah was sitting at Danny's desk, Stella at Lindsay's and Lindsay was lying on the couch, trying to focus on not getting sick. All three were nervously awaiting Peyton and the results, when Danny walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny asked as he saw the three women. But before anyone could answer, Peyton walked in.

"Okay Lindsay I got you test results." Peyton paused when she saw Danny standing there.

"Test results? What test results?" Danny asked confused. "You okay Lindsay?"

"Do I look okay Danny?" Lindsay spat out. _Come to think of it, she does look a little pale. I told her to go to the doctor, Danny thought to himself. _"Sorry Danny, I did not mean to snap at you. I am just a little nervous."  
"Nervous about what sweetie? Does it have to do with these test results?" He pointed to the folder that Peyton was carrying.

"Yeah." Lindsay paused, trying to find the right words. "You know how I have been sick for a couple days now." Danny nodded. "Well I realized this morning that I am late."

"Late? Late for..." Danny paused as a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, that kind of late. So I assume that is the results that Peyton is talking about?"

"Yeah, she ran a blood test for me." Lindsay said as she sat up on the couch. Danny went over and sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Well Peyton don't leave us hanging. Is Montana pregnant?" Danny asked.

"Well," Peyton paused, "Congratulations! You are going to be parents." Lindsay burst into tears as Danny pulled her into a hug. Stella and Sarah both screamed.

"Oh my god, Danny we're going to be parents!"

"This might possibly be the happiest day of my life. I love you so much Lindsay."

"I love you too, Danny."

Mac and Flack were walking by when they heard the commotion from inside the office, so the decided to find out what was going on. Both were shocked to see Danny and Lindsay on the couch, both with tears in their eyes. Flack quickly noticed that Sarah and Stella were crying too, while Peyton had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"What is going on?" Mac asked throughly confused. Lindsay regained her composure and turned to face Mac.

"Mac I know that I have taken a lot of medical leave of absences lately, but I am afraid that I am going to have to take another one."

"Why? When? What's wrong?" Mac panicked.

"Not for what..." Lindsay glanced over at Peyton. "What do you think Peyton, not for another 7-8 months?"

"I would say that is about right." Peyton smiled.

"Lindsay are you saying what I think you are saying?" Mac started to smile, but Flack still looked confused.

"Yes, I am." Lindsay looked at Danny who was beaming.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Flack asked. Sarah smacked him on the arm.

"For a detective, Don, you sure can be dense sometimes?" Sarah joked. "Lindsay and Danny are going to have a baby."

"Really?" Flack asked, suddenly very excited.

"We sure are man."

Mac's cell phone rang and Mac walked out of the office, while everyone else continued to celebrate. Mac returned a few minutes later.

"Hate to break up the party but we have a DB in Brooklyn." Lindsay stood up to get her coat. "Where do you think you are going?"

"With you, I am the only one without an active case." Lindsay replied.

"I am not making that mistake again." Mac paused as the room grew silent. Sarah looked confused, but Flack shot her a look that told her to ask him later. "You and Danny go home and celebrate. I will call Sheldon in."

"That is not necessary Mac. I can go."

"Go home. Celebrate. Report back to work first thing in the morning. It is not a request."

"Okay fine." Lindsay threw up her hands in defeat.

Everyone turned to leave as Lindsay remembered that she needed to say something else.

"Stella, Mac. Really quick before you leave." Everybody stopped. "We still want you two to be the baby's god parents."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Flack and Sarah were enjoying a quiet evening at their apartment. Flack had asked Sarah to move in with him a few months ago and she immediately said yes. They had ordered in and were now cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Flack never thought of himself as the cuddling type, but every since he met Sarah cuddling was something that he had grown quite fond of cuddling.

"Don, what did Mac mean 'he wasn't going to make that mistake again'?" Sarah asked after the movie finished.

"Well, you already know that two years ago Lindsay was shot, right?" Sarah nodded. "That morning Danny and Lindsay announced their engagement, as well as the fact that Lindsay was pregnant." Sarah let out a gasp.

"Oh my god, I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, neither one of them have really talked about it since that day. The bullet tore through her uterus and the doctor said that Lindsay miscarried immediately." Flack paused as he thought back to that day. He remembered Danny's reaction and the pain that Flack saw in his best friend's eyes. Flack was pretty sure that it was something that he would never forget. "We almost lost Lindsay that day and Mac never really forgave himself."

"I don't understand."

"It was just like today, we were all celebrating the good news when Mac got a call, to which he and Lindsay responded. Mac was talking to another officer when he heard the shot. Although Danny kept insisting that it was not his fault, we all knew that he felt responsible. He told me once, when we were driving back from visiting Lindsay in rehab that he wished he had sent Lindsay and Danny home that day."

"He really cares about Lindsay, doesn't he?"

"He cares about everyone, but I don't know, there is something different about Lindsay. I think he sees her more like a daughter. Both of her parents died when she was young and Claire died before they could have children of their own, so I think that Mac has taken it upon his self to watch after her. You saw how happy he was today when he found out she was pregnant again."

"Yeah, he was. Danny and Lindsay will make great parents. I bet Lindsay wants a girl."

"I don't know, but after last time I bet they will happy as long as it is healthy." Flack leaned over and kissed Sarah on the forehead.

"You're probably right."

Meanwhile across town….

Danny and Lindsay had just arrived home after going out to dinner to celebrate the fact they were going to be parents. Danny noticed that Lindsay had been quite since they left the restaurant.

"Montana, you okay?" Danny asked as he sat next to her on the couch. Lindsay did not say anything; she simply laid her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me sweetie. I know something is bothering you."

"I know that I should be happy, but I don't know I just…" Lindsay got lost in her thoughts. Danny leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I know baby." Danny knew what she was going through, because it was the same feelings her was having.

"I mean, we have been here before. Almost two years ago to be exact." Lindsay paused. "I am not sure I can handle it if something happens this time." Danny pulled her into a tight hug as the tears began to fall.

"It's okay baby." They sat there in silence for a long time, neither one really knowing what to say. Finally it was Danny who broke the silence. "Montana look at me." Lindsay looked up, her eyes red from tears. "What happened two years ago was an accident. It wasn't anybody's fault. God has given us a second chance. In seven months we are going to be blessed with a healthy baby boy." Danny smirked and Lindsay slapped his chest. "Or baby girl. I cannot guarantee that nothing is going to happen, just like I cannot predict the score of this weeks Giants game." Danny chuckled. "But what I do know is that no matter what happens we will get through it together. One day at a time." Lindsay leaned over and kissed him.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Lindsay said after they pulled apart.

"Talent I guess." Danny smiled. "I love you Lindsay Messer." Danny leaned over and placed a kiss on her belly. "And I love you too, Baby Messer."

"We love you too." Lindsay said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two weeks before the Annual NYPD Holiday Banquet and like every year the women where excited and the men where not happy. The women loved the chance to get dressed up, while the thought of having to wear a tux was enough to send Flack into early retirement.

"I hate wearing a tux. I always end up looking like a waiter." Flack complained while eating lunch with Sarah, Danny and Lindsay in the break room.

"You do not." Lindsay replied. "You looked very handsome at our wedding."

"Well, thank you Linds. But I still hate wearing one. When we," he looked at Sarah, "get married I am wearing my dress blues." The whole room fell silent, except for Flack who kept talking. "I like wearing my dress blues." Flack continued to ramble before getting up to leave. He kissed Sarah and then left the break room.

Lindsay could not help but laugh at the shocked expression on Sarah's face.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Sarah asked the still stunned Danny and Lindsay.

"If you mean the part about getting married, then yes he really did say that."

"I am not sure what to say."

"Have you two even talked about getting married before?" Lindsay asked.

"No, not even in passing. I mean we have only been dating for about a year. Don't you think it is a little soon to be talking about marriage?"  
"Not really, Danny and I were only together 6 months when he asked me but then again…" Lindsay was interrupted by Mac.

"Messer."

"Yes." Both Danny and Lindsay replied in unison.

"I wonder how many years you two will be married before I will get used to that." Mac laughed.

"That is okay Mac, I still find it weird to answer to Messer."

"I told you that you could keep you last name for work purposes, Montana. I don't care what Mac or the others call you, as long as you remember that at the end of the day you are Mrs. Messer." Danny gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I think I can remember that." Lindsay smiled. "Plus I think Lindsay Messer has a nice ring to it."

"I do too." Danny said, before turning to Mac. "I assume you wanted something."

"Yeah, got a BD near NYU."

"Okay, lets go. See you later sweetie." Danny said as he placed another kiss on her cheek. "See ya Sarah." Sarah nodded.

"Be careful cowboy."

"Always." Danny replied before walking out the door, joining Mac in the hallway.

"So Sarah, what time are you off?"

"Actually I am off now. I just stayed to have lunch with Flack."

"I get off in an hour, how about we go shopping? Try to find something to wear to the banquet."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, meet me in my office in an hour." Lindsay got up to leave, but turned around before she made it to the door. "Oh, see if you can find Stella. It is her off day, she will probably be at home. See if she wants to join us."

"Good idea." Sarah laughed. "I would hate to have the wrath of Stella fall upon us when she finds out that we went shopping with out her."

"Exactly." Lindsay laughed.

An hour later Sarah met Lindsay in her office.

"I called Stella, she is going to meet us at Macy's. I also called Peyton, just to be on the safe side, but she got called into work. Actually she is at the same crime scene as Danny and Mac. Plus she said that she already has her dress."  
"Good. Well I am all finished here. Let's go shopping." Lindsay turned off her computer and they both headed for the elevator.

At the crime scene was just finishing up when Flack walked up.

"This city never ceases to amaze me. Hundreds of people around and nobody saw a thing." They both laughed. Mac had already left, he went back with Peyton to get started on some of the evidence they had already collected. Danny suddenly realized that he did not have a ride back.

"I am done here. Do you mind giving me a ride back? It appears that I am stranded."

"Sure man, no problem." Danny packed the rest of the evidence away and they both made there way to the car.

"Sarah called earlier, said that her, Lindsay and Stella were going out shopping." Flack said once they were on the way back to the lab. "I guess for the banquet."

"I am sure they will buy more than just a dress for the banquet. They always do." Danny laughed. "Did Sarah say anything else?"

"No why?"

"I think you totally freaked her out earlier when you talked about you two getting married." Danny said half laughing. "You should have seen her face."

"I didn't say anything about getting married." Flack looked shocked.

"Yeah you did man." Danny replied. "You were talking about wearing a tux to the banquet and then you said and I quote 'when we get married I am wearing my dress blues'."

"Oh my god I said that?"

"Yes you did. It took us all by surprise." Danny laughed. "Apparently you even surprised yourself."

"I have never even thought about marriage before, let alone talked to Sarah about it. What did she say?"

"Not a whole lot, like I said we were all in shock."

"What should I do?" Flack began to panic.

"Well first all, you need to calm down. Second of all you need to talk to her. Find out were you both stand. Don't run out and buy her a ring unless you know for sure that marriage is something she wants."

"Did you and Lindsay talk about marriage before you ask her?"

"No, but she did just tell me we were having a baby," Danny paused when he realized that it was the first time he had mentioned the baby they lost since that day.

"Danny, you okay?" Flack asked.

"Yeah sorry man, just lost in my thoughts." Danny smiled. "Anyways, like I said we just found out we were having a baby and even though we had never talked about marriage, I figured we were both in for the long haul."


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah, exhausted from a long day of shopping with Lindsay and Stella, was lying on the couch when Flack came home.

"Hey Don how was the rest of you day?" Sarah asked sitting up to make room for him on the couch.

"Not too bad. Did you have a good time shopping? Did you find a dress?" Flack asked as Sarah lay back down on the couch, putting her head in Flack's lap.

"Sure did. You are going to love it." A smile crept across her face as she thought about the dress hanging in her closet.

"What about Lindsay and Stella, they find anything?" _That's a stupid question, Flack thought to himself. Between the two of them they probably bought the whole store._

"Lindsay did, but Stella is still looking. Lindsay's dress is amazing and she looks great in it. She will be lucky if Danny lets her out of the apartment after he sees it." They both laughed.

The sat there in silence, watching TV for a long time. It was moments like these that made Flack realize how much he loved her.

"Sarah we need to talk." Sarah bolted up, fear spread across her face.

"Talk? About what?" Sarah tried not to sound nervous, but the words 'we need to talk' never meant good news.

"About what I said this morning." Flack paused. "About us and marriage."

"Oh that." Sarah released a breath that she did not realize she was holding. "For a moment there I thought you were breaking up with me." Sarah let out a small laugh.

"What? Oh god no. You know I love you right?" Flack now was the one that was nervous.

"Yes I do, but usually when someones say we need to talk, it means bad news."

"I am sorry, that was not my intention."

"That's okay." Sarah smiled. "Now back to this marriage thing. I have to admit that I was a little shocked when you mentioned us getting married this morning."

"I bet you were, considering we have never even come close to talking about it before. Honestly I did not even realize that I said it until Danny told me later." Flack's brain was running a mile a minute trying to come up with the right word to say. "I had a whole speech planned for what I was going to say, but right now I cannot remember any of it, so I am just going to wing it." Sarah stared at Flack, not really sure what was going on. "When Danny and Lindsay first got together I was completely jealous. They had a connection that I could only dream about. There love was so pure and beautiful that it made me realize what I was missing. Then you came along. I knew from the moment I met you, you were special. I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you. I never thought of myself as the marrying type, but that was before I met you." Sarah had tears in her eyes, as she realized what Flack was about to ask. "Danny told me not to do anything until I talked to you, but I stopped by Tiffany's on the way home and bought this you this." Flack got up and walked over to his coat and out of his pocket he pulled a little blue box. He walked back to the couch and kneeled in front of her. "Sarah Lisa Scott, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Flack opened the box and sitting there, staring up at Sarah was a beautiful 1 karat princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my god Don, I don't know what to say."  
"Say yes." _Please god let her say yes, Flack silently prayed. _

"Of course I will marry you."Sarah said through the tears. Flack pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Oh Don it gorgeous."

"Just like you." Flack said as he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too."

The next morning Sarah was waiting for Lindsay, Stella and Peyton at the cafe that they had decided to meet at for breakfast. The cafe was close to the lab since Stella, Peyton and Lindsay were already at work. After the previous nights adventures Sarah was glad that she did not have to be at work until noon. Sarah blushed as she replayed the previous night in her head.

"It is too early in the day to be blushing like that." Stella smirked as she and the others sat down at the table.

"Funny Stel." Sarah made sure to keep her hands out of sight, she knew that Stella could spot a diamond ring a mile away.

"So, what's going on?" Lindsay asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing is going on. Can't a girl take her best friends out for breakfast without there being something up?"

"Sarah in the year or so that we have known you, you have never offered to treat us to breakfast." Peyton teased.

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"No, you are hiding something. Spill it." Lindsay said.

"Okay fine. You will never guess what happened last night."

"If you are going to tell us about the amazing sex you had with Flack then..." Stella stopped mid sentence when Sarah pulled her hand out from under the table.

"Don proposed!" The three women screamed.

"Oh my god Sarah it's beautiful." Stella said as she grabbed her hand. "Tiffany's right."

"How could you possibly know that?" Sarah asked shockingly.

"Just one of my many talents." Stella teased.

"I am so happy for you. Don is a great guy." Peyton said as she admired the ring. "He has good taste in rings too."

"I told Danny that you two would be engaged by the end of the year, he owes me fifty bucks." Lindsay joked. "I know that it is early but have you talked about dates yet?"

"No not yet, all we did last night was call my parents." Sarah blushed again.

"Some how I doubt that is all you did." Stella smiled and Sarah's face turned even redder.

"Well I have one request." Lindsay said as she placed her hands on the slight bulge of her belly. She was three months along and just starting to show. "I am due in June, so please either have the wedding soon or wait until Baby Messer is born. I don't want to look like a whale in your wedding photos." The four women laughed.

"I certainly don't want my Maid of Honor looking like a whale." Sarah paused as she waited for the statement to sink in.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Stupid hormones, she moaned to herself. _"I would be honored and I promise not to drive you crazy like Stella did me." Lindsay ducked as Stella threw her napkin at her.

"Did you or did you not have the perfect wedding?" Stella asked Lindsay.

"Yes Stella it was perfect. I could not have done it with out you, yada, yada, yada." Lindsay smiled. "But you do have to admit that you got a little crazy toward the end."

"Okay maybe just a little." Stella chuckled. "But can you blame me. With everything that happened I just wanted you to be happy." Tears once again threatened to fall.

"And I appreciated it Stella, really I did." Lindsay reached across the table and gave Stella's hand a squeeze. "Okay, that is enough about me. Let's get back to the bride to be."

The four women continued there breakfast, none of them really caring that they had long ago exceeded there break time.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the day of the banquet arrived. Lindsay was busy getting ready in the bathroom and Danny was dressing in the guest room. Lindsay had banned him from the bedroom. She wanted her dress to be a surprise.

"Montana we are going to be late." Danny yelled from the living room as he waited patiently for his wife to finish getting ready.

"You cannot rush perfection." Lindsay teased as she walked into the living room. Danny's mouth hit the floor.

"WOW!! Honey you look amazing." Danny smiled in awe of his wife. _I don't think I have ever since her look this sexy._

"Even with this?" She said pointing at her slightly enlarged belly.

"Baby, it makes you look even hotter. The fact that you can look that good while carrying my child, makes me realize that I am a very lucky man." Danny said pulling Lindsay into a hug. "The only way that dress could look any better is if it was laying on the floor." Danny pulled Lindsay chin up and kissed her lips, slow and passionately.

"I thought you said we were going to be late." Lindsay said after the pulled apart.

"Yeah, well I have had a change of heart. I don't think it is a good idea to go to the banquet."

"And why is that Mr. Messer?"

"Because I am going to have to spend all night fighting all the other men away with a stick." Lindsay blushed. "Seriously they won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"They can look all they want, but all that matters is I get to come home with you."

"Good point." Danny said as he kissed her again.

"Seriously Danny we have to go." Lindsay laughed as she heard Danny moan.

"Okay, but I cannot be blamed for my actions if someone hits on you tonight." Danny laughed, as he led Lindsay to the door after helping her put on her coat.

They arrived at the banquet and quickly found the rest of the team.

"Wow, Lindsay you look great." Mac said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Mac. I think we all clean up pretty good." Lindsay said glancing around at the rest of the group. "But where are Stella and Ron?"

"Fashionably late, I am sure." Joked Sarah.

Not two minutes later, Flack looked up to see Stella walk through the door with Ron on her arm. The entire table turned toward the door when they saw Flack's mouth drop.

"Wow!" Was all Flack could muster. If Sarah had not known any better she would have been jealous, but 'wow' was all she could come up with as well.

"She looks like a Greek Goddess." Peyton said in awe of her friend. Ron was standing next to Stella with a huge grin on his face.

"Look at Ron, he looks like that kid from high school, who was the class dork but somehow managed to score a date with the hottest girl in school for prom." Danny laughed and Lindsay slapped him in the arm.

"Be nice."

Stella and Ron walked over to the table and she began to blush as she could feel her friends staring at her.

"What?" She asked as she sat down.

"Nothing, it's just you look amazing." Lindsay replied.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Stella smiled.

After dinner the team left the table and made their way to the dance floor. About an hour later Lindsay noticed Mac was on his phone. Lindsay let out a small groan, because she knew what was coming. Lindsay had volunteered to be on call, since she was the only one that could not drink. She wanted everyone else to be able to take advantage of the free alcohol. Well, every one but Flack, he was also on call. Lindsay looked around and also saw that Flack was on his phone. She saw him close his phone and turn to kiss Sarah. _I'm glad I brought that extra set of clothes, she thought to her self. _Lindsay felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Mac standing behind her.

"Let me guess, DB?" Lindsay half groaned.

"Sorry, but I am afraid so." Mac said as Flack joined them.

"Well it looks like our evening is cut short." Flack grumbled. "Where is Danny?"

"He went to the bathroom. Mac will you tell him I had to leave?"

"Sure will. Be careful." Mac said giving Lindsay a hug. Lindsay had started to notice that he was doing that a lot lately. "And Lindsay, thanks again for volunteering."

"No problem Mac." Lindsay and Flack turned and made their way out of the banquet hall.

Flack and Lindsay arrived at the scene a few minutes later. The officer on scene snickered as he saw Flack and Lindsay get out of the car in their formal attire.

"What are you laughing at Officer…"

"It's Thompson sir. Officer Thompson." The officer said as he straightened up and saluted Flack.

"Rookie." Flack mumbled under his breath, to which Lindsay laughed. "Is the scene clear?"

"Yes sir. I cleared it myself."

Flack lifted the caution tape and he and Lindsay crossed underneath. Lindsay made her way up the steps to the third floor apartment with Flack close behind.

Lindsay began taking picture of the scene while Flack went to check out the rest of the apartment. Something about the scene just didn't set well with Flack.

"Do you hear that?" Flack asked as Lindsay was leaning over the body, trying not to get blood on her dress.

"Hear what?" Lindsay asked puzzled.

"That ticking noise?" Flack asked as he walked back into the living room. Lindsay stood up and focused on the silence in the room. Then she heard it. A faint ticking noise.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, it sounds like it is coming from…" Flack opened the hall closet and his heart sank. Staring back up at him was what Flack could only describe as a homemade bomb. A wave of panic swept over him as he saw the counter read 30 seconds. "SHIT!"

Flack grabbed Lindsay by the arm and began dragging her out of the apartment. They had just had just made it to the edge of the staircase when the bomb went off.

Officer Thompson was thrown to the ground. He lay there for a few minutes, not really knowing what happened. He slowly got up and turned to see that the whole third floor of the building appeared to be missing. The building was still standing but for how much longer he was not sure. He ran back to his patrol car and starting screaming at dispatch to send back up.

"Officer's down." He yelled into the radio.

Suddenly, back at the banquet, every cell phone in the place began to ring.


	10. Chapter 10

Mac answered his phone as a feeling of dread swept over him. Danny watched the color drain from Mac's face. Danny looked up to see officers sprinting out of the hall, leaving confused dates in their wake. Danny saw a very nervous Sarah walking back to the table with Stella.

"Mac what's going on?" Danny asked as Mac was closing his phone.

"There has been an explosion at the crime I sent Lindsay too." Danny thought he was going to be sick. "There is no word yet, but the officer on scene said that both Flack and Lindsay were in side when the bomb went off." Sarah let out a small gasp and Stella put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"This cannot be happening again." Danny had tears running down his face.

They arrived at the crime scene minutes later, just as the fire department was setting up. Mac left to go find the person in charge, while the rest of the team stood behind the yellow tape, praying that Flack and Lindsay would be okay.

Inside, Flack was struggling to open his eyes. His head was killing him. The last thing he remembered was being at the top of the stairs and then the building shook. He tried to get his bearing straight. He began to look around and realized that the blast must have blown him and Lindsay down the stairs. _Oh my god, Lindsay!!!_

"LINDSAY!" Flack shouted. It was pitch black, between the smoke and the debris he could not see a foot in front of him. "LINDSAY!" He yelled again, still nothing. _Please god, not again. This cannot be happening again!!!_ Realizing that he could not stand up, due to the debris above him, he tried to crawl on his hands and knees looking for Lindsay. That is when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down and saw a bone sticking out of his arm. Suddenly, as if someone had opened the flood gates, the pain became so intense he thought he was going to be sick. He sat there for a few minutes trying to focus on not getting sick when he heard a slight moan. _Lindsay!_ Pushing the pain aside he focused on finding Lindsay.

"Lindsay, can you hear me?" Flack began feeling in front of him. She had been in front of him on the steps, she had to been near by. Suddenly his hand felt something soft. _Her dress!_ "Lindsay?" He heard another moan. Finally he found her. She laying on her back and appeared to have a huge cut on her forehead. There was a lot of blood. Flack immediately noticedthat her arms were cradling her stomach as if protecting the baby. "It's okay Linds, I am going to get ya out of here." She let out another soft moan.

Flack struggled to lift Lindsay up. In her semi-conscious state, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ignoring the pain in his arm he made his way down the steps, trying to avoid the debris the best he could.

Mac walked back over the team shaking his head.

"What's wrong Mac?" Danny asked.

"The rescue team cannot go in until it is deemed safe. No exceptions. The building is too unstable to attempt a rescue at this point."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Danny was furious. "My wife is in there! They have to go in and find her."

"I am sorry Danny there is nothing I can do."

"Then let me go in there." Danny felt the tears beginning to fall again. "Please Mac, let me go find my wife!" Danny pleaded through the tears.

"Danny I cannot do that I am sorry." Mac looked behind Danny and saw Sarah, who had not stopped crying since they left the banquet, still wrapped in Stella's arms. "I am sorry Sarah, I wish there was more I could do."

Suddenly Danny noticed a commotion at the front of the building. That is when he saw it. He saw Flack carrying Lindsay out of the front of the building.

"FLACK!" Danny yelled, causing Sarah to jump up. Danny lifted the yellow tape and sprinted over to the stretcher where Flack putting Lindsay, Sarah was close behind. "Lindsay!" Danny yelled, this time Flack turned around to see Danny and Sarah running towards him. Danny ran right past him and fell to his knees beside Lindsay. Flack just about collapsed into Sarah's arms as she reached him.

"Don, are you okay?" Sarah asked with fresh tears in her eyes. Flack looked down at his arm and the pain quickly returned. Sarah gasped when she saw that bone sticking out of his arm and motioned for help. Flack suddenly became very heavy in her arms. Exhaustion and pain were quickly taking over and Flack was suddenly very tired.


	11. Chapter 11

The entire team was sitting in the waiting room as they waited for news on Flack and Lindsay. Sarah sat quietly playing with her engagement ring while Danny, who could not sit still, was pacing the floor. After an hour of waiting a young doctor walked in.

"I am looking for Detective Flack's family?" Dr. Ellison asked.

"I am Detective Sarah Scott, I am his fiancé." Sarah said as she and Mac jumped up. "Is Don going to be okay?"

"Yes, Detective Flack is going to be fine. He has several cuts and bruises but nothing major. The compound fracture on his left arm will need surgery to repair but it is a common surgery and he should regain full function of his arm."

"Can I see him?" Sarah asked as a sense of relief flooded her body.

"We are prepping him for surgery. The sooner we repair the arm the less likely he is to get an infection." He explained. "The surgery should not last more than a couple hours. I will come find you when we are finished."  
"Thank you Doctor." Dr. Ellison shook Sarah's hand and left the waiting room. Sarah immediately turned to Stella and fell into her arms. Tears poured from her eyes but this time they were tears of happiness.

Danny was getting more and more nervous by the minute. It had been over two hours and still no word on Lindsay.

"What am I going to do if something happens to the baby, Mac?" Danny said as he sat down.

"Don't think like that Danny. Lindsay is strong. She has been through a lot. She and the baby will be just fine." Mac tried to sounded convincing, but was not sure he was succeeding. After all he was not convinced himself. _I swear to god, if she makes it through this I will never let her out of the lab again, Mac silently prayed. _

Danny looked at his boss and saw something that he had never seen before. Danny always knew that Mac cared for Lindsay but he never realized how much until he saw Mac crying. The great Mac Taylor was crying. For the first time that night Danny noticed that Mac appeared to have aged 10 years in a matter of a couple hours. Mac was holding on to Peyton's hand for dear life. Peyton was not sure what was happening with Lindsay but she was sure about one thing; if something happened to Lindsay she knew that they not only would lose Danny but Mac as well.

Finally Dr. Wilson walked through the door. Everyone in the room leapt to their feet and Mac quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Danny we have to stop meeting like this." Dr. Wilson said as he shook Danny's hand. "Detective Taylor." He said as he shook Mac's hand as well.

"Is Lindsay okay? What about the baby?" Mac could hear the desperation in Danny's voice.

"First of all the baby is fine. We did an ultrasound and confirmed that your daughter is completely healthy." Dr. Wilson paused as he let the news sink in. "As for Lindsay, she had to have 25 stitches on her forehead and she has a pretty severe concussion. We will run a CT scan in the morning to see if there is any permanent damage."

"Can I see her?" Danny asked.

"She is still unconscious. I am not sure when she will wake up. With these types of head injuries it could be a few hours or it could be a couple days. We will know more after the CT scan. I will come find you when she is settled in her room." Dr. Wilson left the room and Danny sat back down. He put his head in his hands as the tears began to fall.

"Hey Danny that is good news. Your daughter is fine and Lindsay is going to fine too, I just know it." Mac said as he tried to comfort Danny. Suddenly a light went off in Danny's head and he jumped back up.

"Wait, he said daughter. Not baby, but daughter. We are having a girl!" Danny was overcome with excitement. "Lindsay and I are having a girl!"

"I guess it is safe to say you did not know?" Stella asked as she smiled at Danny.

"No we were supposed to find out after Christmas. Lindsay is going to be so excited. This is incredible. I am going to have a daughter."

The team was still celebrating the news when Dr. Wilson returned to show Danny to Lindsay's room.

Danny walked into the room and once again felt his heart break. He really hated seeing her laying in a hospital bed. She always looked so small and fragile. He walked up to her and picked up her hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Montana, sweetie, I need you to wake up. I need you to fight through this. Our daughter needs you to fight through this." Danny paused as a single tear fell down his cheek. "That's right Lindsay, I said daughter. We are having a little girl." Danny sat there in silence holding his wife's hand, offering silent prays of health and strength.

Two days later there was still no change in Lindsay's condition. The CT scan showed no permanent damage and Dr. Wilson said it was just a matter of time until she woke up. Danny never left her side. There was a constant stream of visitors. Everyone from the lab had been there. Even Flack stopped by on his way out. He had been released earlier that morning, but before he left he stopped by Lindsay's room.

_Flashback…_

_"Hey man, how is she doing?" Flack asked as Sarah pushed him into the room._

_"No change. Dr. Wilson said that it should be any time now. The CT scan was normal, so we are just waiting." Danny turned to look at his friend. Flack's arm was in a cast and he looked like he had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. "What's up with the chair?" Danny asked pointing at the wheel chair._

_"Hospital policy." Flack shrugged._

_"How's the arm?"_

_"I am on so many pain killers, I could get hit by a bus and not feel a thing." Flack joked. "So I hear you are having a girl?"  
"Yeah. I cannot wait to tell Lindsay." Danny smiled. "Hey, Sarah, do you think you could give Flack and I second alone?"_

_"Sure." Sarah leaned over and kissed Flack before walking out of the room._

_"Flack, I wanted to thank you for everything you did." Danny felt a single tear roll down his cheek. "You saved her life and my child's life and for that I will be forever grateful." _

_"It was nothing that you would not have done if the roles were reversed. If it had been Sarah, you would have done everything in your power to get her out of there."_

_"You know I would have." Danny smiled. _

_"Don we really need to get home." Sarah said sticking her head back into the room._

"_Yeah, the pain meds are kicking in." Flack said as he yawned. "Call me the minute she wakes up. Tell her we all love her." _

_"Will do man." Danny said as he turned his attention back to Lindsay._

_\_

_\_

Later that eveving, out of the blue, Danny felt Lindsay's hand tighten around his.

"Montana?" Danny felt her squeeze his hand again. "Come on baby, open your eyes." Danny saw her eyelids start to flutter. "Let me see those big brown eyes."

After a few seconds Lindsay opened her eyes.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Yeah, baby its me."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"There was a bomb at your crime scene and it went off. Flack got you out but you bumped your head pretty good." Lindsay raised her hand to feel the stitches on her forehead. She winced in pain as she touched them. Danny saw her begin to panic as her hands immediately went to her stomach and she began to cry. "Shhh…. Baby it's okay. The baby is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson did an ultrasound and confirmed that our Daughter is just fine." Danny put extra emphasis on the word daughter.

"Did you say daughter?" Lindsay's eyes brightened.

"Yes, I did. We are going to have a girl." Now both Danny and Lindsay had tears in there eyes.

"And you are sure she is okay?"

"Positive." Danny smiled.

"What about Flack? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, broken arm but that is about all. Should be good as new in no time." Danny stopped talking when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see Mac standing there.

"Hey Mac, look who is up." Danny said with a huge grin.

"I see that. How are you feeling Lindsay?" Seeing Lindsay awake and smiling was possibly the best thing Mac had ever seen.

"Pretty good, considering."

"That's good." Mac smiled. "I swear Lindsay I think you are trying to send me to an early grave." Lindsay started to laugh but the pain in her head told her it was not a good idea. "I made a promise to god that if you pulled through this I was not letting you out of the lab again. So starting now you are restricted to the lab, no more field work. I am not taking any chances, at least not until my god daughter it born."

At first Danny thought he was joking but soon realized that he was serious. _Lindsay is going to freak, he thought to himself._

"Fine by me Mac. I think that I have enough close calls to last a life time." Danny was shocked by Lindsay's admission. "But after the baby is born I will be back, full time with no limitations."

"Deal." Mac smiled at the thought that Lindsay would be safe and sound in the lab until the baby was born.

A/N- Come on people you really didn't think I would have her lose another baby did you???? I went through alot of different pairings for the bomb scene but I always came back to Lindsay and Flack. Plus I really wanted to add some more stuff about Mac and Lindsay's relationship. I wanted to show how much he really cared about her. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost two months had passed since the explosion and both Lindsay and Flack were back at work. Mac had been dead serious when he said that Lindsay was not allowed to leave the lab. She processed evidence or did paper work, but she never left the lab. Danny was finally able to focus on his job without constantly worrying about Lindsay and his unborn daughter. Lindsay was sitting at her desk when Sarah walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Lindsay asked.

"Flack and I have finally set a date for the wedding." Sarah responded.

"Really, when?" With everything that had happened the wedding plans had been put on hold.

"Next month." Sarah said.

"Next month? Are you serious?" Lindsay asked shocked. "As in March, next month?"

"March 16th to be exact."

"Why so soon? I mean that does not give us much time to plan everything."

"I want to get married before I start to show. I can't have both of us looking like whales in my wedding photos." Sarah paused as she watched Lindsay process the information.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying? Are you and Flack having a baby?"

"Yep!" Lindsay jumped up and quickly embraced her friend in a huge hug.

"This is amazing! When did you find out? When are you due?" Lindsay was grinning from ear to ear.

"We found out for sure yesterday. I am due in August."

"Hey what is going on in here? You two are making a lot of noise." Stella asked as she and Peyton walked into the office.

"Well is appears that Baby Messer is going to have a little cousin to grow up with." Sarah replied.

"Oh my god. This is great!" Stella screamed.

"Wow there must be something in the water around here." Peyton joked. "Congratulations Sarah I am very happy for you."

"Have you told Mac yet?" Stella asked.

"No I wanted to tell you all first." Sarah said as she smiled at her friends. "Plus I am a little worried that he is going to freak out."

"Why would he freak out? He will be happy for you. You and Flack." Peyton asked.

"Well I am due in September, which means the lab the will be short a CSI from now till early Deceember."

"Don't worry about it. After all with Lindsay in and out of the hospital every five minutes we are use to it." Stella laughed as Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her. "That is unless Mac puts you in a plastic bubble like he did Lindsay here."

"Funny Stella. I just agreed to this because I was not sure Danny's heart or Mac's heart for that matter could handle another scare." Lindsay looked over at Peyton, who nodded in agreement. "Plus you are just jealous that I have a normal work schedule. No more night shifts or late night calls. A girl could get use to this." Lindsay teased.

"Well you got me there." Stella smiled. "Actually I am glad that he did restrict you to the lab, after all that is my god daughter in there." Stella said placing her hands on her Lindsay's belly. "Just think two babies. This is incredible."

"Hey ladies how are you all today?" Flack asked as he and Danny entered the office. Flack had just told Danny the news and Danny could not have been happier.

"Congratulations daddy." Stella replied, pulling Flack into a hug.

"I see you have already told them?"

"Of course." Sarah smiled. "Like you haven't already told Danny?"

"Hawkes and Adam too." Flack laughed.

\

\

One month later, the four women were once again gathered in the back of the church getting ready for a wedding. Sarah was struggling through a bout of morning sickness, to which Lindsay could not help but laugh.

"It is not funny Lindsay." Sarah yelled from the bathroom.

"Actually it is. I think my god child is just feeling her mother's nerves." Sarah and Flack had asked Danny and Lindsay to be their baby's god parents and they could not have been happier. "Plus it is what you get for making we wear this dress. I look like a cow."

"You do not look like a cow." Stella replied. "You look beautiful."

"It's not nice to lie Stel. I mean I am only 6 months along, I am going to be as big as a house by the time she is born."

"Yeah well at least you are past the morning sickness stage." Sarah said as she walked back into the room. "I rather look like a house than feel like this. I hope my mom gets back with those crackers soon." A few minutes later, Sarah's mom arrived with a bag of crackers. They immediately made Sarah feel better. She just prayed that the feeling lasted through the ceremony.

"Well if you think that you can stop throwing up every five minutes, how about we get you dressed?" Peyton teased her and everyone, including Sarah's mom laughed. Sarah did not think it was very funny.

At the other end of the church, the guys were already dressed and waiting. Flack looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"I do remember some one telling me on my wedding day to calm down. That there was nothing to be nervous about, after all it is suppose to be the happiest day of your life." Danny snickered as he watched Flack mess with his tie. He had already tied it and untied it about twenty times.

"Funny. Real Funny." Flack groaned as he untied the tie again. "Stupid tie! I told you I hate tuxes. I don't know why I couldn't were my dress blues"

Mac walked over to him and grabbed the tie.

"You have to calm down Flack." Mac said as he tied the tie. "Just remember that Sarah loves you and you love her. Nothing is going to change that."

"Thanks Mac."

"Now I am going to tell you the same thing I told Danny on his wedding day." Flack looked over at Danny whose smile suddenly disappeared. Mac grabbed the tie, forcing Flack to look him in the eyes. "I am happy for you, both of you; but, if you hurt her I will kill you." Flack wasn't sure who he was more scared of Mac or Sarah's father. "Now with that said, lets get you married."

The ceremony was prefect. Flack and Sarah exchanged their vows with out a hitch. Then the moment that Flack had been waiting for all day finally arrived.

"By the power vested in my by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone in the congregation cheered. "You may now kiss the bride."

Flack pulled Sarah to him and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Donald Flack."  
Sarah and Flack made their way down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. _Mrs. Donald Flack, I like the sound of that, Flack thought to himself as he looked over at his wife._

"I love you Mrs. Flack."

"I love you too, Mr. Flack."


	13. Chapter 13

"Messer." Danny said as he answered his phone.

"Hey honey, it's time." Lindsay replied.

"Time for what?" Danny was paying more attention to the crime scene in front of him and was really only half paying attention to Lindsay.

"The baby Danny! My contractions are only 6 minutes apart." Lindsay yelled into the phone as another contraction hit.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Hawkes immediately recognized the change in Danny's voice. "I am clear across town."

"Well I am sorry to inconvenience you but your daughter is coming rather you are ready or not."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Try and stay calm honey." Danny was trying to convince himself more than he was her. "Call Mac, he is at the lab, and see if he can pick you up and I will meet you at the hospital."

"Okay." Lindsay paused trying to focus on her breathing. "Danny, I love you. Please hurry."

"I love you too. I will be there before you know it." Danny closed the phone and ran to the nearest patrol car with Hawkes shouting good luck from behind him.

"Taylor."

"Mac its Lindsay…I am having contractions… Danny is clear across town… I need someone to drive me to the hospital…" Lindsay screamed into the phone in one long sentence.

"Alright Lindsay, calm down. How far apart are you contractions?"  
"Every six minutes."

"Stay calm, I am on my way."

Stella, Peyton, Sarah and Flack watched from the break room as Mac sprinted down the hall toward the elevator.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Stella asked.

"No idea." Peyton shrugged. A few seconds later Stella's cell began to ring.

"Bonasera." Stella heard a very nervous Danny on the other end. He was talking so fast that all she heard was Lindsay, labor, Mac and hospital.

"Lindsay's in labor!" Stella screamed as she closed her phone. They all jumped up and made their way to the elevator.

\

Four hours later Danny walked in the waiting room, where the whole team was gathered, carrying his daughter.

"Danny she's beautiful." Stella cried as she took the baby from his arms.

"How is Lindsay doing?" Mac asked, never taking his eyes off the little girl.

"She is fine. A little tired but couldn't be happier." Danny couldn't help but smile when Stella passed the sleeping infant to Mac. Mac looked so happy, Danny was pretty sure he had never seen Mac smile like that.

"Is she up for visitors?" Peyton asked as she watched Mac hold his god daughter.

"Yeah, she would love to see all of you. Plus I know she is dying to tell you her name." Mac handed Danny back his daughter and Danny led them down the hall to Lindsay's room.

"Hey honey, I brought back some visitors." Lindsay smiled when she saw everyone enter.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Stella asked as Danny sat down beside Lindsay on the bed.

"I couldn't be happier." Lindsay said as she stared up at her family.

"So are you going to tell us her name?" Sarah finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Thought you would never ask." Lindsay teased. "Everyone say hello to Isabella Mackenzie Messer." Lindsay smiled as she looked up at Mac, who had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say guys. I am honored. Truly honored." Peyton leaned over and gave Mac a kiss on his cheek.

"That is a beautiful name guys." Peyton said.

"Now how are we suppose to compete with that?" Flack joked as he pulled Sarah into a hug.

"I don't know, I think that Daniel Flack had a nice ring to it." Danny laughed.

"There is no way I am naming my son Danny." Flack growled.

Twelve weeks later the entire team was once again gathered in the hospital waiting room. Sarah had been in labor for over 10 hours and still nothing.

"You know, I realize that we are here for good news this time, but I am really getting tired of hospitals." Mac said as Peyton handed him a cup of coffee.

"I know what you mean Mac." Danny replied as he looked over at Lindsay who had fallen asleep. "You realize that in two and half years Lindsay has been in the hospital four times. I wish that we could keep her on full time lab duty forever. The thought of her going back in the field Monday is killing me." Danny cringed just at the thought of the events of the last few years. However, he smiled when he saw Stella playing peek-a-boo with Bella. Already at three months she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"Me too, but as much as I hate to say it, she is more valuable in the field."

"You really care about her don't you?" Danny asked.

"I think more than you will ever know. She really is like a daughter to me. I am glad she has you to look after her."

Danny started to answer him, when Flack came running into the waiting room.

"It's a boy!" Flack shouted.

"Well duh, we knew that." Danny teased as he hugged his friend.

"How is Sarah? Can we see her?" Lindsay asked, now that she was awake.

"Of course, come on." Flack led the entire team down the hallway to Sarah's room.

"Oh he is so cute!" Stella squealed as she saw Sarah holding the little boy.

"My son is not cute!" Flack huffed. "Handsome maybe, but not cute."

"He looks just like you Flack." Mac commented as Flack took his son from Sarah.

"Thanks Mac. Can you believe that I am a father?"

"No more than I can believe that Danny is a father." Peyton teased as she looked at Danny who was holding Bella. "Look Mac our boys are all grown up." Peyton winked at them.

"Funny Peyton." Both Danny and Flack said at the same time. Danny and Flack looked so happy standing there holding there kids. The two men truely had grown up.

"Don, do you want to tell them our son's name, or should I?" Sarah asked.

"No you can tell them."

"Okay, well I am not sure we can top Isabella," she said as she looked at Lindsay, who now had Bella, "but we decided on Scott Anthony Flack." Lindsay gasped but it took a few seconds for Danny to catch on.

"Wait a minute. Anthony's my middle name." Danny stated proudly.

"Picked up on that did ya." Flack teased. "Would you like to hold you god son?"

"Of course." Danny said as Flack placed Scott in his arms. "Hey little man. I am your Uncle Danny. I am going to teach you how to play baseball and all sorts of fun stuff."

"I think I can teach my son how to play baseball on my own thank you very much." Flack mumbled hitting Danny in the arm.

"Like I said I AM going to teach you how to play baseball." Everyone in the room laughed.

Mac looked around the room at his family. That's right his family. Everyone he loved was in this room and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

25 years later……

Stella, Lindsay, Peyton and Sarah were once again standing in the back of a church waiting for the ceremony to begin. Lindsay looked at her daughter, standing in front of her in a beautiful wedding gown and could not help but smile.

"You look just like your mother did on her wedding day." Stella said as she looked at her god daughter.

"Thanks Aunt Stella." Lindsay could tell that Bella was fighting back tears already. Lindsay could also feel tears beginning to form as she watched her younger daughter, Daniella Montana Messer, help her sister with Sarah's pearl necklace. It was her something borrowed, just as it had been her mother's something borrowed.

Even through Ella was two years younger than Bella; they might as well have been twins. The both looked exactly like Lindsay. Bella was a school teacher and Ella was in her second year of law school.

They, along with their younger brother, were Mac's pride and joy. Mac and Peyton were married now, but had never had any children of their own. They were too busy helping raise the Messer children and wouldn't have it any other way. They had both since retired and Mac had turned the lab over to Stella.

Sarah and Flack were still married and like Danny and Lindsay, still going strong. Scott was there only child and he was the spitting image of his father. Scott had just graduated from the academy and was about to become a third generation officer. Flack could not have been prouder.

Stella and Ron remained hot and heavy up till the day he was kill in the line of duty 13 years ago. Like most lab techs he eventually wanted to start working in the field and after two years of begging Mac finally agreed. He quickly became on of the best CSI's in the lab. Even after 12 years together they never got married. Stella kept insisting that she did not need a ring or a piece of paper to validate how she felt. The day that Ron died had been a dark day in the lab.

Lindsay turned when she heard a slight knock on the door.

"Mom, can I come in? Everyone decent?"

"Sure honey, come on in." Lindsay replied as she opened the door for her son, Ronald Flack Messer. Ron was only 13 and was sort of a happy accident, as Danny like to say. He was born just one month after Ron had been killed and Danny wanted nothing more than to name his son after him. Danny and Ron had become really good friends and his death hit Danny hard.

"Dad said that it is time." Ron said as his mother straightened his tie.

"Well we are just about ready. Go ahead and tell you father to come on down."

Ron headed back to the rear of church were the guys were waiting.

"Dad, mom said they are ready and for you to come on down." Danny patted his son on the back and left the room. Ron looked at the groom and laughed at how nervous he looked. Mac was standing in front of the young man tying his tie, just like he had done for Flack all those years ago.

"Scott, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Danny and your father on their wedding day." Mac paused, making sure he had the man's full attention. "I am very happy for you. Bella is an amazing girl, but if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you."

"Jeez, Uncle Mac. It is good to know where you loyalties are." Scott felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead and Flack laughed as he watched his son squirm under Mac's intense glare.

"She is my god daughter! You will do good to remember that."

"I will Uncle Mac and I promise to never do anything to hurt her. I love her will all of my heart." That was enough to appease Mac and he patted Scott on his back.

"Come on son lets get you married." Flack said as he led his son out of the room.

Danny stood in front of the door trying to calm his nerves. He had been dreading this day since Bella and Scott announced they were getting married. Bella was and would always be his little girl and the thought of her all grown up killed him. He slowly opened the door and what he saw in front of him took his breath away. There is front of him was his oldest daughter looking like an angel.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Danny said, fighting back tears.

"Daddy, you're going to make me cry." Bella said as she looked back at her father fighting back her own tears. Lindsay, of course, already had tears pouring down her face.

"Well we cannot have that, no can we?" Danny smiled as he walked over to Bella. "They will kill me if I cause you to ruin your makeup." He motioned to the women in the room. "But you do look beautiful honey. You look just like you mother." Danny placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

A few minutes later the ceremony began and Danny walked his daughter down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do." Danny forced himself to say. It was not that he did not like Scott. In fact he loved Scott, after all he was his god son, but in Danny's eyes not even his god son was good enough for his daughter. Scott stepped down and shook Danny's hand. Danny leaned in and began to whisper in Scott's ear, so that only he could hear. "I am assuming that Mac has already talked to you?" Scott gave a quick nod. "Well what he says goes double for me." Danny stepped back grinning from ear to ear.

THE END


End file.
